Making It Through Together
by ShyDreamer91
Summary: (A different take on Season 2) In which Fred Andrews suffers far worse than a bullet wound, he ends up in a coma, fighting for his life. Archie tries to get through each day, but each day he see his dad, he breaks. Unable to stop the walls from cracking. Veronica is determined to be there for Archie, determined to see this through. Wanting to show Archie he isn't alone.


Making It Through Together

Summary: (A different take on Season 2) In which Fred Andrews suffers far worse than a bullet wound, he ends up in a coma, fighting for his life. Archie tries to get through each day, but each day he see his dad, he breaks. Unable to stop the walls from cracking. Veronica is determined to be there for Archie, determined to see this through. Wanting to show Archie he isn't alone. Too show Archie how much she loves him. (Contains Varchie and Bughead )

x-x-x-x-

Chapter One: Stained In His Fathers Blood

All Archie could hear was the shouting of the hooded man, pointing a gun at him, his father laying in his own blood, not breathing, he didn't know what to do, he was scared, terrified, he had his hands raised in defense, unknowing what the hooded man wanted, why did this man go after his father? His father was one of the most innocence in Riverdale. His father had done nothing wrong but yet here he was laying in his own blood, a few stretches away from dying. He needed to get him to the hospital. He needed to save his father.

When Pop Tate came out, he said loudly that the police are on their way which caused the hooded man to run with everything he could grab. Archie collapsed instantly by his father, sobbing and holding onto his fathers shirt for dear life. Pop Tate was next to him, he knew the older man cared much for the Andrews family. Pop had been there for them as long as he could remember. But right now, the only thing that needed to be taken care of was his dad who was not moving or breathing.

Archie looked down at his hands that were stained in blood, he could gag at the smell, it was disgusting, he never in his life wished too see this, see his father like this. Archie buried his face into his fathers chest, begging him to not leave him, he heard the sirens, thanking god that they were here.

Everything happened so quickly, before Archie knew it he was pulled away from his father, his father being placed on a stretcher while they raced him to the hospital. Archie followed them in his dad's truck.

-x-x-x-x-

Archie couldn't breath, he paced the waiting room of the hospital, his clothes still stained in his fathers blood. He could smell the gun powder from the gun shot, the smell of blood was covering him, swallowing him whole, it was disgusting, he wanted to wash it off, wanted to get rid of it, get rid of this jacket, a clear reminder that his dad was in the E.R barely surviving.

He heard the sounds of clicking heels coming in a rush, he hesitated, knowing it was Veronica. He had called her in a panic, with tears falling down his eyes too his blood stained cheeks, he had rambled, into the phone, sobbing, unable to breath. Veronica had told him she would call Betty along with Jughead.

Archie heard Betty's soft and caring voice calling out too him, everything that happened next was a blur, he felt Veronica's small arms around him, he melted into her instantly, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed into her chest. He could feel Jughead next, he could tell by the scent from him, and then Betty with her soft and gentle touch.

He felt safer knowing his friends were there, knowing that Veronica was there, he didn't know what he would do if he didn't have them. He didn't want to think about that right now, There was a time for that later.

After what felt like hours, Archie finally pulled away from Veronica, his face was stained with tears and blood, he noticed Hal and Alice behind them, Hal showed remorse and Alice showed guilt even if under that hard facade she always pulled. Archie felt Veronica's hands cupping his face, his bottom lip trembled slightly.

When Archie had called Veronica that morning, Veronica left the apartment the moment Archie said that his father was shot, she had called Betty and then Betty called Jughead, making sure that the closest friends too Archie were there for him. But she knew that the rest of the school will find out today, this waiting room will be full of students.

Veronica held Archie's face in her hands, she could see the guilt, the sadness, the heart break in them, she wanted so badly to turn back time, wanted too stop this from happening, Fred Andrews didn't deserve to get shot. "Archie..this is not your fault.. what happened to your dad.. this isn't your fault at all." Veronica murmured as she rubbed her thumbs on his cheeks.

Betty nodded in agreement her hand on Archie's back, letting her fingers run down his spine too sooth him. Archie shook his head, not wanting to agree with them, if he had moved quicker, if he had pushed his dad out of the way, his dad would be safe. His dad wouldn't be fighting for his life.

"If I had.. "Archie felt a sob strangling his throat. Veronica and Betty along with Jughead moved Archie to sit down. Archie sat next to Jughead while Veronica was on the other side of him.

"No if's Archie. This man.. the man who did this, it was his fault. He's the one who shot your dad.. it's not your fault. You did the right thing." Jughead said as he tried to comfort his best friend. Though it's been some time since he had been around Archie.

When he was forced to transfer schools, Jughead didn't see Archie much, maybe he should have, maybe he should have been there for him, instead of only being there when something terrible happened. He found himself feeling guilty for being angry at Archie for ditching him on July fourth.

Betty nodded in agreement with Jughead, she leaned in her chair, reaching over to touch Archie's knee. "This isn't your fault Arch.." She said softly. "Please don't believe that it is.. "Betty knew Archie better than anyone, she knew that Archie would blame himself, until the man was caught. Until he was free from this darkness that now surrounded Riverdale.

Veronica reached out and squeezed his hand, Archie let out a shaky breath he stared at his friends, and then Veronica. He was thankful for having them in his life, but right now, all he wanted was his dad. He sounded like he was a little kid again when he got hurt or he got scared.

"I just want my dad.." Archie said in a small voice, Betty could feel tears in her eyes, Veronica tried her best to stay strong but she couldn't, Jughead had to stay strong for all of them, even though he was slowly breaking himself.

"Archie Andrews?" Archie's ears perked up at the sound of a nurse coming out with a clip board. All of them stood up instantly.

"H-How's my dad?" Archie could feel his hands shaking, he felt Veronica's hand in his own. "Your dad...he's in a coma." Archie felt his world shatter.

-x-x-x-x-


End file.
